


side by side

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Series: the sparks in your eyes twit my heart [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, PD-X fandom, just talk, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Mereka merasa tercukupi atas kehadiran satu sama lain.





	side by side

Bersusah payah adalah langkah awal kita sebelum menemukan tujuan akhir. Itulah pandangan Midam terhadap Junghwan. Entah mengapa ia memperoleh firasat baik saat mereka disatukan dalam grup yang sama. Midam belum pernah menemukan yang setara Junghwan dalam hal apapun.

Junghwan itu  _sesuatu_  atau  _seseorang_  yang selama ini dicarinya. Maka ketika Junghwan dipilih menjadi leader sekaligus center tim, Midam sangat yakin bahwa Junghwan akan sanggup membawa timnya menuju panggung kemenangan mereka secara gemilang.

Berkebalikan dengan Jungwan, yang justru mempertanyakan pendiriannya itu (yang dipahami Junghwan sebagai sikap pasif).

Junghwan bertanya ketika kelas latihan sudah bubar menyisakan mereka berdua: “Hei, sadar tidak? Aku ini  _leader_ loh.”

Midam mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Junghwan jelas tak tahu cara menyombongkan diri, atau dia sedikit payah dalam hal itu. “Ya. Lalu kenapa?" tanya Midam tak antusias, "aku juga di sana saat penunjukanmu.”

“Maksudku, Midam- _hyung_  yang paling tua di sini. Kenapa pasif begini?”

Junghwan berpindah meninggalkan  _keyboard music_ -nya dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Midam, menyandar partisi ruangan.

Midam terdiam selama beberapa saat. Jelas ia tidak seperti Eunsang yang bisa terang-terangan mengakui kredibilitas Junghwan, bahkan di depan kamera.

“Tidak ada kaitan antara usia dengan kecenderungan bersikap pasif.” Midam mengelak.

“Terus, kenapa?”

“Posisi leader jelas membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Kau merasakannya sendiri kan? Kenapa bertanya begini? Ingin tukar posisi?”

Junghwan menggeleng, menepuk-nepuk logo Leader dan Center di dadanya penuh bangga. Ia tersenyum lebar, khas dirinya yang tidak pernah lepas. Tidak, pikir Junghwan. Ia cukup puas dengan posisi ini. Cuma penasaran saja dengan pandangan Midam.

“Atau, jangan-jangan, ini karena pengalamanmu saat jadi leader di tim sebelumya?” Junghwan bertanya balik, menelisik.

Midam terkekeh. Junghwan ternyata mengenalinya lebih banyak dari yang dia kira.

“Tidak. Ini juga tidak ada kaitannya dengan itu.”

Saat di tim sebelumnya, Midam diangkat menjadi leader dan menemukan dirinya terlalu lemah mengemban posisi itu. Sementara, Midam tahu, Junghwan juga sempat memperebutkan posisi center, namun tidak terkabul.

Kini mereka bertemu dalam satu tim. Midam melihat Junghwan lah yang memenuhi kualifikasi sebagai sosok pemimpin yang berkharisma. Lihat saja, tim mereka termasuk yang paling solid dan bebas pertikaian.

“Sekarang, kau sudah dapat posisi incaranmu, kan? Masih kurang apa?” Midam bertanya lagi.

“Memang,” jawab Junghwan. “Aku tidak kekurangan apa-apa. Cuma khawatir padamu. Jadi orang sedikit ambisius, donk. Midam- _hyung_  tidak ingin dapat keuntungan suara tambahan?”

“Bukan tidak mau,” Midam berusaha menerangkan. “Ini bukan cuma tentang ambisi dan keuntungan, Junghwan. Kau tahu? Sebagai anggota biasa, jelas aku lebih leluasa bergerak. Peranku adalah memberi saran dan mendukung kalian, bukankah selama ini begitu?”

Junghwan mengangguk. Tidak memungkiri bantuan dan saran-saran Midam selama ini sangat membantu.

“Lebih penting lagi, Junghwan, sebetulnya ini tentangmu.” Midam melanjutkan. Seraya memutar bola mata, menghindari tatapan Junghwan, yang balik mengerutkan dahi, tidak paham.

“Tentang aku?”

Midam terkejut atas dirinya yang membuat  _pengakuan_ spontan begini. Namun, ia tetap menjawab, “Ya. Saat tahu aku akan satu kelompok denganmu, aku sangat senang. Jadi, aku cukup berdiri mendukungmu dengan cara seperti ini.”

Midam tersenyum simpul, yang bagi Junghwan, senyuman itu seperti getaran lembut yang menyentuhnya perlahan. Seketika, lirik-lirik lagu  _twit_ berputar dalam benaknya:  _kamu bodoh_ _━_ _kita semua bodoh._ Ya. Junghwan lah yang terlalu bodoh memahami seluruh tindak-tanduk Midam itu.

Junghwan menelan ludah, lalu tertawa kecil. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kertas penuh coretan lirik lagu. Tidak mengira di- _notice_ dengan cara begini. Sudah lama ia menaruh rasa kagum (dan hormat) pada Midam, yang bisa dibilang sebagai seniornya itu. Ternyata begini rasanya dipercaya oleh orang yang kamu suka. Ia bertekad untuk senantiasa mengingat momen ini, sebagai lecutan agar berusaha lebih dan lebih, demi kejayaan tim.

"Hei, ayo kembali ke asrama. Kau mau bermalam di sini?"

Midam sudah akan beranjak membawa tasnya menuju pintu keluar. Ia menoleh pada Junghwan yang masih termangu. Heran melihat leadernya itu tertawa-tiwi, hanyut dalam imajinya sendiri.  _Toh, senyum anak itu memang selalu lebar, lampu pijar saja kalah silaunya._

Junghwan tersentak. Ia buru-buru bangkit dan membereskan tasnya.

"Apa? Tidak-tidak. Sudah cukup latihan hari ini menyiksa. Aku rindu guling bantal. Ayo, kita pulang ke asrama,  _Hyung!_ " 

Jelas sudah, mereka merasa tercukupi atas kehadiran satu sama lain. Junghwan menyukai timnya yang sekarang. Dan Midam cukup berdiri saja di sisi Junghwan, sebagai pendamping dan pendukungnya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> fik RPF pertama saya di fandom (?) PD-X
> 
> saya udah langsung jatuh hati lihat performa team twit, terutama Jeonghwan ... sedih mengingat kesempatan mereka datang sebagai tim cuma datang satu kali. saya ingin melihat Jeonghwan/Midam dua-duanya debut, yakin mereka bakal lebih keren kalau berhasil: Jeonghwan jadi leader, dan Midam jadi tangan kanannya, itu akan saling melengkapi :")


End file.
